digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lost Empire/ The Thirteen Shadows
1.DeathLucemon Lost Empire He, along with his twelve minions, were accidently released by Ranamon because she thought it was a group of kids trapped under a rock marked "This is where The Thirteen Shadows are kept. Do not lift rock or expose to direct darkness". He also tries constantly to get Jack to turn on the Ten Legendary Warriors. He is considered the leader of The Thirteen Shadows. Attacks *'Midnight Ray': Shoots a darkness torpedo from his hand. *'Doomsday Gun': Summons a demonic gun from the opponent's heart. *'Un-Digivolve': Strikes the enemy and turns it into a Rookie. *'Sin Harvest': Steals the opponent's heart, turning it into a black version of the Digimon (e.g., Agumon to Agumon (Black)) *'Percussive Bionic Fibrillation': Causes a cloud of nauseous gas to swirl around the opponent and possibly kill him/her. *'Toy Call': Summons 7,000 ShadowToyAgumon. *'Great Sin': Possesses a Digimon or a human. *'Left Behind Spirit': Uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness which traps the target within the two rotating spheres. The spheres explode, deleting whoever is trapped inside. 2. Apocalymon Lost Empire He, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidentaly released by Ranamon. He is the only one of the Thirteen Shadows who has other emotions besides anger, hate, laughter, and pride. Attacks *'Darkness Zone': Turns his enemies into a mass of data. *'Total Annihilation': Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out an entire dimension. Used as a final resort. *'Reverse Digivolution': Uses his giant claws to force Digimon to de-digivolve. *'Virus Grenade': Launches laser grenades at his opponents. *'Dark Evolution': Transforms enemies into evil Digimon (e.g. Agumon to SkullGreymon, Lalamon to NightmareSunflowmon) *'Tentacle Attack': Attacks with tentacle. *'River of Power': His giant claw turns into MetalSeadramon's head to launch a giant laser beam from its nose cannon. *'Crimson Lightning': His giant claw turns into Myotismon's torso to create a red energy stream that it can throw out like a whip. *'Giga Cannon': His giant claw turns into Machinedramon's torso to release energy blasts from its cannons. *'Death Claw': His giant claw sprouts Devimon arms to grab things. *'Digivolution Split': Splits into a Pagumon, a DemiDevimon, a Devimon, a Mephistomon, and another Apocalymon. 3. Creepymon (Red) Lost Empire He, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidently released by Ranamon. Creepymon is the Demon Lord of Wrath. He is said to be a Seraphimon which was banished to the Dark Area after it attempted to take over the Digital World. It often wears a cloak which hides most of its diabolical form. He is fifty feet tall. Attacks *'Evil Inferno': Fires a stream of flames from his hands. *'Evil Flapping': Creates a wind storm with his wings. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a missle from his back. *'Double Dust': Attacks with both hands downward. 4. Milleniummon Lost Empire He, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidentally released by Ranamon. He is a synthetic-type Digimon that was created as a result of Machinedramon and Kimeramon DNA Digivolving for reasons unknown. His name comes from Millennium meaning 1,000 years. Attacks *'Cannon Fire:' Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. *'Energy Blast:' Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. *'Time Unlimited:' Fires a black orb he forms in his mouth that creates a dimension around his enemy, slowing him/her down. *'Dimension Destroyer:' Destroys the pocket dimensions it has created. *'Time Warp:' Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension slowing him/her down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. *'Mugen Cannon': Fires a ray which sends the opponant into oblivion. 5. Lilithmon (Blue) Lost Empire She, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidentally released by Ranamon. Lilithmon is the only female Demon Lord.She is known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It is said that she is an Ophanimon who fell from grace. She has the gold "Nazar Claw" on her right hand. Attacks * Phantom Pain: Spews a bewitching mist of darkness that curses her opponents. * Nazar Nail: The demonic claws on her decayed right arm is used to slash her enemies, releasing a deadly acidic poison that can corrode everything she touches. * Darkness Love: Blows a kiss at the opponent in order to confuse them. 6. MaloMyotismon Lost Empire He, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidentaly released by Ranamon. He is considered the strongest form of Myotismon, able to grow stronger than VenomMyotismon yet also keep his intelligence. MaloMyotismon used the power of the 'Other World' to create mental illusions of anyone's desires. Like Daemon he could tear open portals to Earth and the Digital World. He appears to be able to read minds. Attacks *'Pandemonium Flame': Fires super-temperature beams from Sodom and Gomorrah, the living cannons on his shoulders. *'Melting Blood': Spews an acidic mist. *'Crimson Mist': Fires red smoke-looking matter from both hands, causing the opponent to experience terrible pain. *'Howling Blood':Throws lava bombs at the enemy. *'Mental Illusion': Gives off a light ray from both eyes that maddens the opponents mind, making them completely lose the whole of their desires. *'Blood Rain': causes lava to rain from the sky. *'Crimson Mist': Emits a fog from its body which paralyzes the opponent. *'Soul Shield': Affixes a barrier which makes attacks powerless. *'Screaming Darkness': Fires spheres of pure darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah at the opponent. 7. MimicAgumon as BlackRanamon Lost Empire He, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidentaly released by Ranamon. He is a gliched copy program that cannot digivolve or have a form unless he fuses with another digimon's DNA Binary Code. He absorbs the Powers and Attacks of any Digimon he touches. Attacks *'Drainin' Rain': Sends a rain cloud and bombards her opponent with massive rain. *'Dark Vapor': Creates an acidic cloud. *'Golden Smog': Creates a smoke that creates an illusion for his enemy. *'Flash Bantyo Punch': His punch has an enormous boost in power. *'Burning Bancho Punch': A fiery punch attack. *'Cyber Lance': Attacks with the weapon mounted on his right arm. This lance is strong as Gallantmon's Gram Lance. *'Bantyo Blade': A single decisive stroke with the Bantyo Blade which slices the adversary in half. *'Ultima Burst': Energy is released from the Digi-Cores and fired all at once at the enemy. *'Spider Thread': Fires a preeminently sharp wire that can entrap or slice an enemy. *'Amulet of the Ancients': Summons a crystal like figure and fires a large Yellow blast from it. *'Tyrant Savage': Viciously slashes his enemy with his claws. *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two Beren Hena shotguns. *'Ultra Turbulence': Creates a whirlwind with her windmill and hurls it at her enemy. *'Wildfire Tsunami': Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. 8. Beelzemon Lost Empire He, along with the other twelve Shadows, were accidentaly released by Ranamon. He is a loner by nature, and is a fighter that throws himself into battle, and with his power he stands alone at the top of the group, the Nightmare Soldiers. With his cruel personality, he has his favorite shotguns, Beren Hena, and rides his motorcycle, Behemoth, all the time, wandering and searching for a strong opponent. Attacks *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires his two Beren Hena shotguns. * Darkness Claw: Attacks enemies using his claws. * Corona Destroyer: Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it. * Double Impact: Rapidly fires his two Beren Hena shotguns. * Darkness Claw: Attacks enemies using his claws. Notes and References